Egyptian Secrets
by chipps31
Summary: Just read it!
1. Beginnings

Ok, my name is Kia Ishtar. I have blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, rimmed with a dark charcoal color. I am 5'5''. I am in tenth grade and I just moved to Domino City. Today is my first day of school.

"Excuse me. I'm new here, can you give me my schedule?" I asked the secretary. "Sure what is your name?" "My name is Kia Ishtar." "Okay here it is. I'll print it out now." I waited a second and then the secretary handed me my schedule. On it was my locker number. My locker number is 349. "Thank you." I called as I left to search for my locker. I found the three hundreds and wandered along them until I came to my locker. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes was taking stuff out of locker 350. I went up to my locker, opened it, and arranged my new books in it neatly. I then looked at my schedule and took out my science stuff. I close and lock my locker. I was about to turn away when the boy taps me on the shoulder. "Are you new? I've never seen you before." Said the boy, looking down at me. "Yes, today is my first day. "My name is Seto Kaiba." Said the boy sticking out his hand. "I'm Kia Ishtar." I said, shaking his hand. I noticed that his eyes widened a bit when I said Ishtar. "Well I have to go find my class. Talk to you later." I said and hurried off. I could fell Kaiba's icy blue eyes on my back, while I walked away.

After wandering around the school about four times, looking for my classroom. I stopped. " Where am I? I am _so_ lost." Suddenly some one bumped in to me, scattering my stuff everywhere. "Oh! I'm sorry." The person said kneeling to help me pick up my stuff. I got to my feet and they handed me the stuff they had collected. I got a good look at the boy's face. He had blonde kind of messy hair, brown eyes, and a kind expression. He was about an inch taller then me. "Are you new? You seem kinda lost." He said, "If you are I'd be happy to help." " Yeah I am new and it would help a lot if you can give me directions to ms. Carder's room. I'm completely lost." I said hoping he would know. " I'm going there too. We can walk together." He said leading me back the way I had come. " By the way my name is Joey." " My name is Kia." " So Kia do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" "No" I said. "Then do you want to sit with me and my friends?" "Sure that would be great!" " Okay" said Joey happily, "I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you." Joey and I had come to the classroom Joey sat down while I went up to talk to the teacher. I then sat down beside Joey and talked till the bell rang.

Class was a free day so were able to get all the way caught up with the class, and finish with time to spare. After class I asked "Joey can you point me in the direction Mr. Feilding's room?" "Yeah. Sure. It's that way." He said brining mischievously. "Oh thanks Joey." I said sarcastically. Joeys started walking "come on. To get to my class I have to go by his." He said it was a short way and soon I were saying bye to Joey. "Is there some where we should meet?" I asked. "No I'll find you." He said. I grinned and entered the classroom. I told the teacher what I had done in my old school. And he said I should fit right in. when class had started the teacher said, sounding happy, " pop quiz today!" The class groaned. (Mr. Fielding's teaches history) I found the test rather simple and as I finished early I looked around the classroom. I saw Seto Kaiba handing in his test. When he turned around he saw me and grinned. I grinned back. After class I asked for directions to my literature class. When I got there I talked to the teacher. "I think you'll fit right in. Why don't I just sit down by Yugi?" She said pointing at a boy with spiky hair. I walk over and sit down in the seat next to him. "Hi I'm Yugi." he said, grinning. " I'm Kia," I said grinning widely. " Are you new?" he asked. "Yeah today is my first day." I said. " Well do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked. " Sorry but I already told some one I would sit with them." I said feeling bad. " That's okay." He said. "Whom are you sitting with?" he asked. "Joey Wheeler" I said. Yugi started to laugh. He noticed the blank expression on my face and laughed harder. Then panting for breath he said, " Joey is one of my friends." I just grinned. Class goes by quickly. And soon Yugi and I are walking toward the door. I walk out side and Yugi lead the way to where he and Joey said they were going to meet. I saw Joey standing with a girl a little shorter then me and boy a little taller then me. "Hey Kia, Hi Yugi." Said Joey when he saw the guys. "Hi" said both Yugi and I in unison. "This is Tea. And this is Tristan." Said Joey. I shook hands with both of them and then the group started walking towards the lunchroom. I walked by Tea and we two talked together. " Do you know how to play duel monsters?" Tea asked. "Yeah" I said. "There's a tournament going on this weekend. Want to compete? Yugi and Joey are." She said, "Sure I love dueling." I reached the lunchroom got my tray and sat down. "We are going to enter today after school." She said, "I can't come then." I said, " I have dance lessons." "Did I say right after school?" tea teased, I have dance lessons too. She said. "How about we meet at the registering place at 6:00?" asked Yugi "sure" said the whole group. Suddenly Kaiba was at the table. "Yugi we need to talk." He said "what about" asked Yugi confused. "Something" said Kaiba. He turned around and strides off. Yugi looked at the group shrugged and trotted after Kaiba.

Yugi's Point of view I wonder what Kaiba wants Yugi thought as he ran through the halls trying to catch up to Kaiba. Finally he caught up. Kaiba had stopped, and was now looking at Yugi. "Do you know Kia's last name?" asked Kaiba "No" said Yugi blankly. "Well I do." Said Kaiba. "But why does it matter?" asked Yugi, quite confused. "It's Ishtar." Said Kaiba. "And so she might have been sent by Marik?" asked Yugi frowning. Kaiba just nodded. "Well I'm going back to my friends. I'll tell them later." Said Yugi striding back to the lunchroom.

My Point of view Yugi returned and you all finished eating lunch. Yugi and Joey talked about a duel monsters tournament that was coming up, over the weekend. (It's Friday) we all decide to meet at the sign up place and sign up at six. The bell rings and we look at my schedule, and see that we have geometry next. "Do any of you have geometry next?" you ask the group. "I do." Said Tristan. The two of us get to the classroom and sit down. Class went by quickly. And soon I was able to find my way to my P.E. class. (Duh it is in the gym) I get there and put on my gym clothes. I then go and talk to the teacher. I see there is only one person in this class that I knew. He was sitting by a boy with long silvery hair. It's Kaiba. I sit down and he smiles at me. He moves closer toward me. I notice and I move slightly away. He smiles at I and I smile back. I notice the whole class like I are wearing sweats. (Duh it's December) P.E. passes quickly and soon I asked the nearest person (which happens to be the boy with silver hair) where the choir room is. "I have choir too. I'll show I the way," he said. I began to walk. "I'm Ryo Bakura." He said "I'm Kia." I said. I had reached the choir room I stepped in and saw the whole gang. "You all take choir too?! I said astonished. They nodded and I grinned. I put my stuff down and went to talk to the teacher. She told I that she had had a sore throat and today they were taking a test on what they had learned. Tomorrow would be the first they'd sung. I walked over to my friends. I sat down next to Tea and found out that Bakura was part of the gang. I also find out Kaiba is in chorus when he sits by I. The teacher hands out the test. I find the test rather simple.(yes again) I finish early and take my paper up to the teacher. The teacher looked over my paper.

Tea's point of view, after school "Hello" said Tea when she picked up the phone. On the other side she heard Yugi's voice and smiled. "Hi Tea. What areyou doing?" asked Yugi. " Nothing" said Tea watching me walk down the street. "Could I meetyou at the sign up place as soon as possible?" he asked "Sure" said Tea and closed the phone and off in the direction of the sign up place. She got there too see Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Bakura, Tristan, and most interesting of all, Kaiba. She looked around completely confused. Yugi beckoned her over and the whole group tightened. "Okay, guys this is really important." Said Yugi nervously. "Do any of I know Kia's last name?" every one shook their heads still confused. "It's Ishtar." Said Kaiba. " We don't know if she was sent by Marik or what but we have to be careful." Yugi (well actually it is his yami, Atem) said. The group nodded and spread out a little more so they now look normal. Joey looks at his watch and says, "She should be here soon."

My point of view I get home change and have to leave almost immediately. I start walking and when I get there I see the group is already there. "You seem more then fashionably late." Joey said jokingly. I grinned. I all go inside and sign up. I come with my duel disk on my arm. I was looking at the rulebook.

RULES 

_To duel in the tournamentyou must be entered._

_Whenyou loose a duelyou must give all your star chips to the winner. (Every one should start with five star chips)_

_Whenyou lose allyour star chipsyou are out of the tournament _

_Because this is a small tournament, no Egyptian god cards may be used._

_If you do not duel at least twice each dayyou will be disqualified_

The group starts walking to where the tournament is going to start. (Yes it is starting on a Friday night.) So if I win the tournament I have to have beaten, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba. I thought.Suddenly there was a sound like a gong. I jumped. "That means the tournament has started said Bakura from behind I, making I jump. I looked around for some one to duel. I saw no one with a duel disk. Some one tapped I on the shoulder causing I to jump once again. I turned around ready to yell at that person, but before I could the stranger said " I challengeyou to a duel." I nodded and slide I deck in to my duel disk. I looked at him and saw that he was taller then me, had dark skin and blue hair. "As mannersdictate I shall tell I my name. It is Mako Tsunami." I nodded and said, " My name is Kia Ishtar. Now let's duel!" I beat Mako and three other people. I then found the gang and came up right behind Bakura and said "HI!" he jumped, turned around, sawme and grinned. "I guess I deserved that." he said. I just grinned. Some one came up behind I and said, "Where have been?" I jumped turned around glared at Joey. Yugi stood behind him, trying to keep from laughing, "Areyou two still in the tournament?" I asked. Joey nodded and Yugi continued to laugh. Everyone kept talking. Suddenly some one up behindme and tappedme on the shoulder. I jumped then turned, yelling at the person, "WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?" I yelled at a stunned Kaiba, "WHY CAN'T ANYONE COME UP TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME AND TAPPING ME ON THE SHOULDER?" everyone laughed. Kaiba tappedme onmy shoulder again. " WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked irritably, spinning to face him. "Well I was just wondering ifyou wanted to d-" he was cut of when I looked atmy watch saw it said 11:55 and said "No" and sprinting away toward my house with out a backward glance. Kaiba looked in bewilderment at Yugi. Seeing that he was just as confused as him Kaiba began to run after me. He saw me enter my house. He saw a light upstairs go on, then off. That was weird. He thought. Tomorrow I will find out what all that was about. He turned and began walking back up the street. He did not see the light in my room go back on. Also he did not see the figure in the window watching him go.


	2. please note

Egyptian Secrets has been rewritten and will continue on LadyTyrant's account. Thank you for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
